


Side Effects and Warmth

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Kara provides Laura with warmth and relief on Kobol.  Written for <a href="http://bsg-kink.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://bsg-kink.livejournal.com/"><b>bsg_kink</b></a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side Effects and Warmth

Title: Side Effects and Warmth  
Pairing: K/LR  
Rating: MA  
Word Count:  900+  
Disclaimer: don't own them.  
Summary:  Kara provides Laura with warmth and relief on Kobol.  Written for [](http://bsg-kink.livejournal.com/profile)[**bsg_kink**](http://bsg-kink.livejournal.com/).

  
  


Laura was resting under her tarp.  They had been trekking across Kobol all day, and she was bone-weary and chilled because of the rain--and her cancer.  The Dying Leader and her followers were camped for the night.  Laura finally had a moment to mourn Elosha.  That was before she heard footsteps approaching her.  

Expecting to see Lee, Laura was surprised it was Lt. Thrace who had entered her tarp.

“Lt. Thrace, I thought you’d be with Lee.”

“Yeah, well, I wanted to be alone.”

“Yet here you are with me.”

“I can leave if you want.”

“No. Stay.” She paused, then added, “I was just about to pray for Elosha.”

Kara sat by Laura’s side and said, “She seemed nice.”

“She was. And so wise.” Laura broke off, unwilling to make her friend’s death about herself.

“I could pray with you.”

“Thank you.  I’m afraid I’m still learning.”

“Some team we make, huh?”

“What do you mean?”

“A rebel pilot’s teaching the “Dying Leader” how to pray.”

Laura was quiet a moment, and then the absurdity of the situation kicked in.  First came a small smile, which grew larger.  Then, the giggles started.  In moments, both women were laughing.  

When they had calmed down enough, Kara took Laura’s hands in her own and prayed for Elosha, as Laura listened and clutched Kara’s hands tighter.  Kara concluded the prayer and looked at the woman who’d been charged to lead them all home.

“What are you thinking about, Madame Pres?”

“Nothing really.”

“Bullshit.”

“I was thinking about Elosha--and myself.”

“What about?”

“I won’t be too far behind her.”

“You may outlive me.”

“Don’t say that.”

“It’s true.  But I’m not afraid to die.”

“No?”

“No.”

“What are you afraid of?”

“Being forgotten.”

“I doubt you could ever be forgotten.”

“You neither.”

“Thank you.”

“If you die before me, I’ll pray for you.”

“Likewise.”

“Then we’re all set.”

“Seems it.”

Laura shivered.  

“You cold?”

“Yeah, cancer’s a real bitch for my body temperature. That and the rain.”

“Sorry.”

“Me too.”

“What can I do?”  Kara noticed all the available blankets were currently wrapped around the older woman, and she was still cold.  Although Kara had asked the question, she didn’t wait for the answer.  She moved closer to Laura, wrapping her arms around her.

“This is nice, Kara.”

“I bet you don’t get touched much these days.”

“No.  My last hug was from you, actually.”

“Lucky you.”

“Yes.”

“Is this enough...can I do more?”  

Laura recognized the uncertainty in Kara’s voice.  It was how she felt caring for her mother.  Judith had been a pinnacle of strength, and her decline terrified Laura.  She wanted to care for her mother, but she felt like whatever she did wasn’t enough.  Laura decided to allow Kara to comfort her; it would ease the young woman’s guilt.

“You could share the blankets with me.  Then we could both be warmer.”

Laura released the blankets, and Kara wrapped them around the both of them, careful to make sure Laura was fully covered.  Having even more contact with Laura, Kara realized the woman was even colder than Kara thought.  

“Oh my gods!  You’re freezing.”

“I know.”

Kara held her even tighter.  After a few moments, Laura’s temperature seemed to rise.  But not enough.

“What else can I do?”

“There’s nothing else, Kara.  It’s okay. I’m used to it.”

“There must be something.”

“If we got my blood flowing...”

“Jumping jacks?”

“Do you know about chamalla’s side effects?”

“You mean besides hallucinations, err, visions?”

“Nice save.  It heightens the sense of pleasure.”

“I’ll do it.”

“You don’t--”

“I want to.”  And she did.  She’d left Sam behind; for all she knew, he was dead already.  She’d probably be dead within months, and so would the President.  Kara couldn’t do much for the woman, but she could keep her warm and bring her pleasure.  It was time someone did something for President Roslin, and Kara didn’t see anyone else lining up.

Kara moved her hands down to the zipper of Laura’s pants.

“I’ve never. I mean--”

“With a woman?”

“No.”

“No college experimental phase, Madame Prez?”

“Not like that, no.”

“You’re my first too.”

Kara went back to Laura’s zipper.  She unzipped the pants, and Laura helped her lower them.  Then Kara moved Laura’s panties to the side, and slipped her fingers inside.  She worked Laura’s clit first, rubbing it gently, increasing the woman’s arousal.  

“Thank you, Kara.”

“Don’t thank me yet.”

“No.  Nobody’s ever started there.”

Kara shrugged.  “Seemed like the thing to do.”

“It is.”  Her arousal was slowly increasing.  Kara heard Laura’s breathing and heart-rate speed up and felt her wetness.  Laura started to moan her pleasure.  Kara was proud to be the one causing it.

Kara slipped one finger inside Laura, continuing to rub her clit with the rest of her hand.  She moved in and out of Laura in a steady pattern.  Then she added another finger.  

Laura wasn’t kidding about the chamalla’s effects.  Kara could feel she was getting close.  She added a third finger, and increased pressure on her clit.  When Laura came Kara felt herself getting aroused.  

Kara quickly fixed Laura’s panties and pants.  If the woman got cold again, that would defeat the whole purpose.  She wrapped her arms back around Laura, and encouraged her to rest her head against Kara’s chest, laying them down so they could sleep.  

“What about you?” Laura asked.

“What about me?”

“Don’t you need--”

“No, I’m okay.  This was about you.  Get some sleep, Madame President.”

Laura quickly fell asleep.  Kara kissed her forehead and followed her into sleep. 

  
  



End file.
